Supports of this type are known. They may be readily fastened by simple pressure onto a planar surface. Unfortunately as soon as the surface is curved or warped, adhesion is no longer possible.
The purpose of this invention is to enable the fastening of such a support as readily onto a curved or warped surface as to a planar surface.